Hellcat Squadran: Primordium
This story is the third installment in the Great Purge series. A series of stories detailing the destruction of the Master Planes, foremost Maretha and later on the fall of Gallifrey. Prolouge: "A long time ago, before any of the other planes had begun to form, we battled a great enemy. An enemy more dangerous than we had ever imagined. We called them the Mirror Plane beings, a horrible kind that only lived to destory, consume and corrupt. They were of such a danger that we were left with not choice but the ultimate judgement, which was declared upon the entire plane...the Exterminatus. The extermination of an entire plane was not an easy thing to do, but we had perfected the art of it and soon waged war against them. An untold amount of beings was lost on both sides, of the the originally 1 million strong Samurai Legions only my most trusted friend Whitebeard survived. We thought we'd be done with this enemy after we destroyed them, but no such luck. Their influence was spread and began infesting different planes. This began the great Purge during which we began to destroy more and more planes until we even declared war agains the Marethari. The people of a plane that had worshipped us earlier on, a plane of people that had envied us and that we had gladly given our support to help them become a force to be reckoned with. But soon we saw the foily of our actions as we had to destroy them, and found ourselves confronted with an enemy that had risen dramatically in power thanks to our own actions."- The last sentence in the Book of Herr. Chapter 1: Gallifrey He was lying on a sunbed, when there was a flash of light appeared next to him. "Brother...I am relaxing." sighed Anthony as he raised his sunglasses. The planet was decayed and dead, the red giant had long ago burned all life away. "You are sun bathing...here?" asked Anton looking around. "Yeah it is calm here and no one except you disturbs me." said Anthony and put his glasses back on. "Yeah enough bruning yourself, father wants you back now. Dinner is ready." answered his brother. The man on the sundbed sighed and they both vanished. In the High Gallifreyian Palace, the two brothers appeared at the dinner table, both dressed in their formal attire. "Ah my sons good of you to join me." said David leaning back in his chair, Victoria sitting next to him. "Where is our sister?" asked Anthony taking a seat, and his brother opposite him. "She said she'd be right back, that she wanted to put on some make-up." explained Victoria taking a sip of her wine. "Why? This is only our regular, family dinner we have once a month no?" asked Anton beginning to cut his meat. "Well, yes it is, but her choice, no?" answered his father, biting into an apple. "I'm back!" called Elisabeth, from the door way, as she walked in. "Oh darling...what have you done now!" exclaimed David looking at his daughter, covered in blood. "I visited one of the Marethari bases." explained the Lordess of Gallifrey taking the seat between her two brothers. "I should have known you do something likes this." commented Anthony while fideling with his salade. "Well one base less to take care of in the years to come." chimed in Anton chewing on his stake. "Boys...Anthony eat your salade this time and Anton, don't speak while chewing!" said Victoria her voice exasperated. "Yes mum..." answered the brothers and did as they were told. "And you young lady...go change, you are not going to sit here like this." commanded Victoria and her daughter sighed...tried the puppy eyes but then finally conceded and walked to one of the bathrooms to change. After the dinner Anthony sat down in the park of the Palace, and looked up at the nightly sky. There he saw the multi-coloured moon of Gallifrey. As he looked at it he began to scribble into his little black book. It was a collection of his philosophical ideals and ideas. "You always were the philosophical one, you know. Since we were little children you'd sit out here and write in that book of yours." said Anton, leaning against a tree behind him. "Yes and you were always the practical one, trying to radicalise your way through things." chuckled Anthony as he closed his book again." and stood up. "Hehe, good old days...passed away so quickly...didn't they ?" sighed Anton. "Yes...yes they did." "I don't know what went wrong with our children." sighed David standing on the balcony of the palace, holding his galss of wine. "Not much...I mean the byos don't have much of a family nature, but they have seen only combat really. Maybe after this is all over, they'll settle down too." answered Victoria, putting her hand on David's shoulder. "And Liz? What was that with all the blood today?" asked the Lord Emperor resignated. "She wants to show her dominance towards Anton and Anthony, I mean she is most of the time sidelined and attached to Whitebeard's armies. Whilet the other two lead their own campaigns. And don't forget...in our first night together...we were drenched in blood as well." smirked Victoria placing her glass on the ground. "Oh those were different reason though, no?" smilled David and the two embraced. Category:Tandem Stories Category:Great Purge Series Category:Stories